legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith
The Bent Shaving Pan of Jedediah Smith is the 91st episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 118th episode to be aired. Hanging above the Moat was an ancient rope wall which he contestants had to climb across. If one player fell into the water, both must start over. When both players crossed the wall and both players' feet touch the ground, they can run over and ring the gong. One of the most fearless mountain men of all time was Jedediah Strong Smith. In the early 1800's, he was the first frontiersman to brave the blizzards, deadly animals and treacherous passes of the Sierras. He also led the first wagon train to California. Legend has it, he was tough as a buzzard and meaner than a polecat. Nothing scared him. One morning, while he was shaving and his trapper friend, Bill, was burning the biscuits, a bear came up behind Jedediah. His breath was hot on Jedediah's neck, but he just went right on shaving. Bill tried to warn him. "Jed, don't look now, there's a 600-pound grizzly standin' right behind you." "Grizzly? Ha! That's nothing but a well-fed mountain mole." With a great roar, the bear charged, and Bill knew he'd never reach his gun in time. But, like lightning, Jedediah whipped around and conked the bear's head with his metal shaving pan. The astonished bear let out a yelp, and then turned and ran. Jed looked woefully at his bent shaving pan, then wiped a drop of blood off his cheek. "You hurt, Jed?" "Nah, I just nicked myself shaving." When they got to California, Jedediah got a new shaving pan, and the old one ended up in the temple. The Orange Iguanas are Irish and Brian. The Green Monkeys are Sarah and Vernon. Food Forest (Sinking Steps) While finding his way through the forest, Jedediah had to live off the land. Before Sarah and Irish was a path through the forest filled with fish, berries, and ducks. Their task was to walk through the forest and bring the food back to their campsites. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to step onto the path. If the path sinks into the ground, she would have to return to the start and try a different path. Once at the middle, she had to grab a piece of food, return on that same path, and drop the food in her bin. The player with all three types of food in her bin or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Sarah dropped her third type of food in her bin (the fish), while Irish was unable to get any food in her bin, awarding Sarah a half pendant of life. After the temple game was over, Irish was seen with the rubber fish still in her hand. Loser Does the Dishes (Trampoline/Rock Basketball) While clearing the long trail of rocks and debris, Jedediah and his friend Bill divides a game to make the work go faster. They tossed boulders over each other's heads, and whoever could throw the most would get out of doing the dishes that night. When Kirk gave the signal, Vernon and Brian each had to hurl their rocks over the net on each other's sides. They can block each other's shots but can only shoot their own color rocks (Vernon had red while Brian had dark blue. The player who threw the most rocks through the hole in 60 seconds won, while his opponent "has to do the dishes." Brian beat Vernon 14-5, awarding Brian a half pendant of life. Olmec was really joking when he said that the player who lost this temple game (which happened to be Vernon) "had to do the dishes." Campsite Cleanup (Bungee Boulder Chute) A mountain man needs a comfy place to sleep like anyone else. So every night, Jedediah would clear the campsite of boulders so he could lay out his bedroll. Before each team stood a heap of boulders that need to be cleared. When Kirk gave the signal, one player had to grab a foam boulder and toss it up onto the chute above him. It will roll to the other side so his partner can catch it and drop it in the bin. The team with the most foam boulders in their bin in 60 seconds won. Both teams tied with two boulders, awarding each of them a full pendant of life, leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Olmec: "Was Jedediah's middle name…?" Brian and Irish both rang in before Olmec could give the answers and correctly answered "Strong", sending them to Olmec's Temple in search of the bent shaving pan. The frontrunner, Irish, moved along the temple at a medium speed however she had horrible luck throughout the run as in The Crypt she had to pull all three books and even hesitated after the second one due to being startled by the "let go" sound, but she managed to make it to The Pit of the Pendulum where the Tomb of the Headless Kings door opened. She met her first temple guard and struggled to find the skull, having to place it on the second head. In The Jester's Court she had to try all three paintings, in The Dark Forest she found the key and made it to The Shrine of the Silver Monkey where she assembled the statue in a decent amount of time. In The Room of the Ancient Warriors however she apparently knew there was a temple guard in the middle suit and tried to avoid the guard, however she was forced to try the middle suit and was removed from the temple. Her partner, Brian, simply did not have enough time to get the job done, and ran out of time just as he entered The Dark Forest. So the team missed their flight to Cheeca Lodge, Florida. * This episode marks the first time that an artifact is placed in the new King's Storeroom as well as the first time in Season 3 an artifact is placed in the top of the Central Shaft. * When the Orange Iguanas hit the gong in the tiebreaker, it did not light up. * This was the first time that a contestant is aware of a Temple Guard's location in the Room of the Ancient Warriors. The next time this happens is The Melted Head of Madame Tussaud. ** Coincidentally, both players was Orange Iguana frontrunners who were taken out in that room with less than a minute remaining. * This was the last episode to be aired where a team of Orange Iguanas competed in the Temple Run. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Female Going First Category:Half Pendants in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience